The Deepest Friendship
by iloveromance
Summary: An argument between Daphne and Martin brings her closer to Martin and his son.


Daphne was used to Martin's constant complaining whenever she attempted to persuade him to do his exercises. But there was something different about today. He seemed tense, even angry. Whenever Daphne tried to re-position him or increase the pressure she used on his skin even in the slightest, he fought back, both physically and verbally to the point where it scared her. And finally frustrated to the point of near-tears, she simply gave up.

"I think that's enough for today." She said, even though it was not. They'd barely started his exercises routine and it didn't take long for their argument to escalate to a level that even she was uncomfortable with.

"What, we're stopping already?"

Daphne glared at the old man, appalled at his question. He knew full well what he was trying to do. But she had news for him. His attempts to pretend that things were all right between them weren't going to work. Not this time.

"Yes!" She snapped, hastily packing up her exercise table and pad. "Sometimes I don't even know why I bother-." She froze, horrified when she saw him staring at her.

It was then that she realized that he'd heard the words that she'd muttered out loud.

"Mr. Crane, I didn't mean-."

"Yeah, you did. And I guess I can't blame you."

"But-."

"You don't need to be wasting your time with me."

Her heart clinched in her chest. Surely he wouldn't… But then again, he had every right. After all, he was the one who insisted that Frasier hire her. He could very easily….

Tears filled her eyes and she swallowed hard, trying desperately to blink the horrid tears away. "What are you saying?"

For the first time in her life, she was actually afraid of the answer.

"I'm saying that it's just not worth it! Look at me, Daphne! I'm old! I'm never going to be as agile as you want me to be! I can't run or-."

"Why would you want to run anyway?"

"Damn it, I can't even walk without this damn cane!" He shouted, waving the cane in the air. The action, something he rarely did, frightened her even more.

"Mr. Crane, don't! Please!" Shaken by his outburst, she bit her lip to fight back the onslaught of even more unexpected tears, but it did little good.

"But even if I did want to do those things, I can't!"

"You _will,_ Mr. Crane! If you just give it time-."

"Time? Time? I don't have a lot of time left, Daphne! Don't you get it?"

The tears began to make their escape but she just stood there, looking at his distraught face. "Mr. Crane, don't-."

"Don't _what_? Don't feel _sorry_ for myself? _I'm_ the idiot who got myself shot!"

"Mr. Crane, you're not-."

"Then what in the hell do you call it?"

"It-it was-."

"What?"

"It was just an accident!" She whispered. "A-A horrible accident."

"Like hell it was! That guy came into that convenience store for a reason and one reason only!"

"Right, to rob the place, so it's not your fault! And if you and your partner hadn't been there-."

"I wouldn't have to look like a damn fool, walking around with this cane!"

She was crying even more now. "Mr. Crane, please stop! You'll get better, I promise!"

He waved her off dismissively. "Ah, who the hell cares? I'm an old man, right? I don't have that much longer to live anyway!"

She shook her head, wishing that she could take back every horrible and thing that she'd said to him or thought about him. But it was much too late. "Mr. Crane, I'm so sorry! I-."

Again he waved her off; a gesture that hurt worse than any slap ever could.

A knock on the door made her jump in surprise and she went to answer it. No longer caring about her distraught expression or the tears that were sliding down her cheeks, she opened the door. He stood there in the hallway smiling at her. And she tried not to think about how handsome he was.

"Hello, Daphne."

Her eyes met his but for a moment before she looked away.

"Dr. Crane, what brings you here?"

"Well, I-." He stepped forward and then froze, his eyes moving from her face to that of his father's. His smile disappeared, replaced by a look of concern. "Dear God, what's wrong? What's happened?"

Those sweet, wonderful words were all it took for her to burst into tears.


End file.
